


Chocolate Chip Pancakes for Lunch

by PadawanStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanStiles/pseuds/PadawanStiles
Summary: After finally stopping some rogue Omega from wrecking havoc in Beacon Hills, the reader spends the rest of the night and a really cozy saturday morning at Stiles’ place.





	Chocolate Chip Pancakes for Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the Stiles x Reader Fics I posted on my Tumblr a while ago.  
> I hope you guys enjoy!

As Sheriff of Beacon Hills, John thought he knew a lot about law and justice.

For a society to work properly, laws and therefore law enforcement were required.  
That’s what his job was about after all but as he finally re-entered his home at 2:17 in the afternoon, after a stressful saturday morning shift at the station, he asked himself who had come up with the idea that morning shifts at the weekends were a good idea.

With a sigh, he let himself fall into a kitchen chair and just rested his eyes, not even thinking about the heavy uniform jacket he was still wearing inside the house.  
John simply enjoyed the silence, since moments like these had become rare in the small but crazy town of Beacon Hills.  
It took him a few minutes before he heft himself back out of the chair to finally get rid of his jacket.  
Leaving the Kitchen to get up the stairs to his room so he could change out of his police uniform and into normal casual clothes, he remembered how he had dropped you and Stiles off at the house this morning, after the jeep had broken down on your way home again.

He called out after you and Stiles, realizing that you probably still had to be around the house somewhere.  
He tried again on his way up the stairs but still nobody was answering. As John reached the upper hallway and gently pushed the ajar door to his son’s bedroom open, he sighed at the view in front of him, finding you both fast asleep and tightly tangled lying in bed together.  
One would think that the Sheriff would have gotten used to finding the both of you sleeping in late by now, but it surprised him every time again just how long you both could sleep if nobody was interrupting the peace.

“Guys, time to wake up. It’s almost 2:30 p.m,“ John tried, knocking lightly against Stiles’ door frame to further get your attention.

Nothing happened.

John tried again, louder this time. “Come on, kiddos. Time to wake up. I know you guys had a long night but it’s getting pretty late.”

Stiles was the first one to move, but only so he could turn his head away in annoyance, not even trying to open his eyes. “Go away.”  
Seemingly agreeing with Stiles’ words, you only burried yourself deeper unter the blankets.

John thought back to the last few times when he had tried to get you two to wake up and get out of bed without success and threw his hands up in defeat. “Why am I even trying. I give up.“

The door fell close with a loud bang, making you both groan in annoyance.

“It’s saturday, what the hell,“ Stiles mumbled still half asleep.

“He's just pissed because he had to get us home at ass o’clock in the morning. And we also got to sleep in while he had to work. Wouldn’t be too happy about that either, if I were in his place. And now shhh, I want to sleep a little longer.“  
You could feel Stiles’ chest vibrate under your face as he chuckled at your words and slightly opened your eyes with a frown. “Don’t laugh when you know I’m right.“

“That’s not the thing I’m laughing about. Your raspy morning voice is the funniest thing.“

Shaking your head with a grumble, you said nothing more and just closed your eyes with a yawn.

“Naw, don’t be grumpy. It’s cute.“ Stiles gently brushed a few lost stands of hair out of your face and gave you a kiss on your forehead, which made you snicker in return.

“First of all,” you counted while leaning your chin atop of your hands so you could actually look at Stiles while talking to him, “your voice is just as raspy after waking up.”

Stiles grinned at you through half-lidded eyes.

“And second, I’m not grumpy. I’m just very tired because we went to bed at, like, 5:30 or some shit in the morning after finally catching that dumb rogue omega we were trying to capture for weeks now,” you slumped back down on Stiles’ chest, “and it’s just really nice to sleep for more than 2 hours at a time, nicely cuddled up with my boyfriend.”

“Yeah, that is pretty nice,“ Stiles agreed, looking down at your tousled hair and smiling to himself at the rush of affection that hit him at the sign. Stiles gave you another kiss on your head, before also closing his eyes again and leaning back against his pillow.

You both stayed cuddled up like that, enjoying the quiet afternoon, until Stiles was finally awake enough to realize that he could really use something to eat. “(y/n/n)? You hungry?“

But you only grumbled at the suggestion. “Not if it means that I have to get out of bed.”

Your voice was slowly going back to normal, Stiles noticed, but you still sounded sleepy. “You want me to get you something?“

“Noooo, that’s worse!“ you whined. “You are my pillow and I can not enjoy my lazy saturday without my pillow!“

“Come on,“ Stiles chuckled, “you can even have my actual pillow instead. Let me out.“

His words did nothing and you simply pulled your arms even tighter around his torso. “No.”

Just as Stiles was about to respond, your own stomach betrayed you by growling loudly, but you simply shook your head in disapproval. “Nope, not hungry.“

Stiles had to laugh out loud at your behaviour. “Come on, let me go. I’m gonna get us some food.” A few minutes, several tries to get free of your hold and a lot of dissaproving groans from your part later, Stiles was finally out of bed, only your hand still holding his own captured in a tight grip. “You are ridiculous, you know that, right?”  
Stiles watched you in amusement, as he was only able to see part of your face and the hand with which you were still holding on to him, the rest of your body still burried somewhere under his blanket.

“Come back, this is uncomfy.“ You were even giving him puppy dog eyes, which in Stiles opinion, was really freaking unfair.

“No, sleepyhead, don’t give me that look. And now let go, we’re both hungry and I even gave you my pillow. You know how much I adore that thing.“ Stiles watched you, as you shamelessly cuddled into his pillow, while simultaneously shaking your head at him. “Still not the same.“

Slowly realizing what your antics were boiling down to, Stiles rubbed his face in annoyance before finally giving in. “I’ll make you pancakes if you let go of me, how does that sound?"

Just as expected, your head peaked up in interest. “…chocolate chip pancakes?”

Stiles barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes but agreed, for the sake of his own empty stomach. “If you finally let go, yes, chocolate chip pancakes.“

“In that case, I guess,“ you sighed, “I’ll survive a few minutes without you.” Just as fast as you let go of Stiles, your hand dissapeared back under the the blanket again.

“Is that so?“

“Yup,“ you smiled, squishing your face even further into Stiles’ pillow, “and now go and make me my promised pancakes.” You closed your eyes and turned around without another word.

“You can be such an ungreatful little beast, sometimes,“ Stiles laughed and finally made his way out of his room and straight for the kitchen.

“You know, as sad as it is to have you leave the bed, it’s really nice to watch you walk away.“  
You bit your lip in amusement as Stiles roaring laughter echoed through the hallway right back into his bedroom to you.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](http://stiles-stilinski-imagines.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
